This invention relates to a tape cassette in which a magnetic tape is housed.
In the case of a tape cassette in which a magnetic tape is housed, the position of tape cassette relative to the tape recorder body is determined by a plurality of cassette guides arranged in the tape recorder body. In addition, the position of a running tape is limited in the vertical direction by a pair of guide rollers arranged in the tape cassette. Cassette guides for determining the position of the tape cassette are arranged in the tape recorder body while guide rollers for limiting the position of the running tape in the vertical direction are arranged in the tape cassette. The cassette guides are positioned apart from the guide rollers in the horizontal direction.
The stability of tape running is important in order to achieve accurate recording and reproducing operations. However, the well-known type of tape cassette comprising cassette halves made of plastic material causes tape positional errors because of inherent deformation of the cassette halves, and these errors can not be neglected. There exists a tape cassette comprising cassette halves made of die-cast aluminum which is designed to avoid the deformation of the cassette halves which normally hinders the stability of tape travel in plastic cassettes. However, this type cassette of die-cast aluminum is expensive to produce in a small size.